


under the mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was too lazy to think up a proper title but here’s a little something for day 3





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to think up a proper title but here’s a little something for day 3

The shrill sound of the doorbell pulls Shuri out of the conversation she is engaged in. Excusing herself from her friends, she places her drink on a surface nearby and strides towards the door to welcome whoever it was behind it. 

She’d decided to host a little get together at her apartment for Christmas to make up for her absence at the party Sara had thrown for thanksgiving.  In her defense she couldn’t leave her work at Stark industries in the middle of a breakthrough. Her work was important and not even the promise of good food would pull her away from it. Despite all of that, she felt guilty when her friends complained they barely got to see her anymore, so she planned to be available for them during the holiday season. So far, she thinks all’s forgiven among them as they chat and eat around the dinner table. 

The wind accompanied by a flurry of snow blows in to her apartment as she opens it, the skin of her legs prickle where they are bare.  

“You came!” she exclaims in surprise at the sight of James standing there in the cold, his skin just the slightest shade of pink where the wind beats against it. At the realization he’s probably freezing his ass off, she hurriedly ushers him into the toasty warmth of her apartment. James worked as one of Mr. Stark’s bodyguards. She’d see him sometimes when Tony would visit the labs every so often trailing behind him like the dutiful employee he was. He always looked mighty serious with his features schooled in a permanent scowl, eyeing down anyone who dared come within five feet of Tony. She found it hilarious and if she wasn’t too busy, she’d purposefully try to get under his skin, see if there was any other emotion he was capable of producing or if he was just another one of Tony’s robots.  

No one could resist her charm and eventually she wore him down. He started returning her remarks with his own jabs that would take her back at his surprisingly filthy mouth. They became friendly enough that she felt comfortable asking him over for Christmas. Tony had made his way in her section of the labs to check how her latest work was progressing when he confessed to her he’d spent the holiday season alone for the past three years. Without hesitation she’d grabbed a piece of paper nearby and wrote down her address.  

“I’m having a couple of people over, you should swing by.” She’d said as she folded the piece of paper neatly and slid it into his suit’s breast pocket. She had seen the uncertainty cross his face when she’d given him her address and wasn’t too keen on him taking up the invitation. Still, it didn’t sit right with her letting him spend the holidays by himself. He’d assured her he had no qualms with being alone on Christmas and she didn’t doubt it. He struck her as the guy who preferred their own company over others. When that didn’t work, he argued he didn’t want to intrude on her and her friends.  

“Nonsense,” Shuri had responded with a light slap of her hand to his chest. “My friends would love you. Come on, please say yes. I’d feel horrible knowing you were alone.” She’d begged. 

He couldn’t say no to her, especially to the sight of her pleading so he’d grumbled out he’d try if Mr. Stark didn’t need him. That was in October and she’d somewhat forgotten about it as James’ visits became more and more infrequent. Tony was booked towards the end of the year, travelling all over the world and wherever he went James followed.   

“I have  _a lot_ of paid days off,” He’d responded when she asked him how he was able to make it as she hung his jacket on the coat rack. “Tony was ok with me taking a little bit of time to myself. I secretly just think he’s tired of my hovering.” 

“Ah so you do admit you hover?” She’d responded in jest as they moved around to the kitchen him setting the merlot he brought along into the ice to chill and her fixing him a plate. Secretly, she was glad he’d shown up and more so she’d decided to dress up instead of going the casual route. She already knew he looked good in a suit and tie, that’s all he ever wore. Her on the other hand was restricted to her white lab coat on most occasions so she didn’t see the need to dress up under it. It’s not that she didn’t have a sense of fashion it’s that the occasion never rose to flaunt it—until tonight. 

She’d worn a small shimmery black dress, a short slit riding up her thigh accompanied by dark knee-high boots. It wasn’t the most festive of outfits but she looked damned good in it so she didn’t fuss over it too much. Shuri discreetly checked James out as she directed him towards the others placing him close to her. He was clad in dark grey jacket and slacks coupled with an even darker fitted shirt underneath. Simply put, he was delectable.  

“Everyone this is James, James everyone.” She spoke across the table as a way of introduction. They all shot back a variety of “hello” and “welcome” enthusiastically before attacking him with a barrage of questions mostly revolved around how he knew Shuri.  

The food was great, and the conversation flowed freely among those gathered. She was delighted to see her friends warm up to Bucky (as he’d asked them to refer to him as) and he for once engaged with more than just one person at an instance. She couldn’t resist the urge to elbow him lightly and whisper into his ear an " _I told you so."_

* * *

 

Bucky was having the time of his life and he couldn’t hide it from Shuri, not that he’d ever want to even if it meant her rubbing it in his face how right she was. But he thinks he doesn’t mind as long as it teases that cute smile of hers through. He stuck to her but was still able to get to know her equally captivating friends and charm the pants off of them. He has to be ten years plus older than all of them but he can still find common grounds with them.

“American or English football,” Ashura had asked him which had prompted a wave of  _oohs_ through-out the group. “American” He shot back confidently until they all let out a collective wave of disappointed sighs.  

“D-did I say something wrong?” He’d turned to Shuri who just looked on the whole thing in amusement so he figured there was no reason to get alarmed at the response. Still, for full measure Shuri places her arm on his knee for a few moments for what he assumes is meant to be reassuring but does the exact opposite in relaxing him. His blood rages hot under his skin and he hopes no one notices the red twinge his ears are sure to have.  

He’d always thought of Shuri as cute for as long as he’d known her.  If he were any younger and less complicated of a person, he definitely would have made the moves on her by now. Seeing her tonight all dolled up heightened those feelings to a ten. He’s taken out of his thoughts when Shuri  squeezes past him, the sweet scent of her lingering by him.  

As she takes the call from her brother, the rest clear out of the eating area and make their way towards the living room to watch a soccer match. He’s roped into it by Ashura who snakes his arm around him and promises him by the time they are done his mind will have quickly changed on the matter. He promptly sits himself on one of the couch seats until Shuri makes their way in their direction. Bucky attempts to give up his seat before she dismisses that with a hand swat against his chest. 

“What kind of host would I be if I let my guests stand?” She’d asked. “Plus aren’t we supposed to give up our seats to the elderly?” She added on cheekily prompting raucous laughter from everyone including himself.  

 She instead sat with her legs under her to the side on the soft-carpeted floor in front of him, her back just slightly resting on his legs. He slyly looks around, but no one seems to care much of their position. Too engrossed in the match he figures, including Shuri who as the minutes ticked by just sat back more until she could lay her head across his lap if she wanted to. He does his best in ignoring the warmth of her and instead focuses on the game in front.  

* * *

 

The game ended hours ago and they were all helping out in cleaning up. He was busy helping Shuri put the dishes in the top rack she was having trouble with.  

“Hey Shuri!” Sara calls out to her pointing up to the ceiling. She glances up to find the familiar white berry holiday plant hanging over her... and Bucky. Her friends are all looking at her in amusement but also expectation after all it was tradition. She’s not against kissing him. On more than one occasion she’s had to avert her gaze when her eyes lingered on his lips for an inappropriate amount of time. But she’s sure he doesn’t harbor any similar feelings.   

“you’re a real joker Sara.” she says as a way of dismissal but they all look continue looking at her with eager eyes.  

“Uh if you don’t mind, I really would like to not make anyone uncomfortable.” She hears Bucky say, and she hopes her disappointment doesn’t show through. 

“you guys are no fun.” someone calls out, and she laughs at it thankful they didn’t press on any farther.  

* * *

 

Shuri finished ushering the rest of her friends shouting out “ _goodbyes”_ and “ _drive safe”_ at them as they made it to their cars. She plopped herself on one of her high kitchen stools next to Bucky. He watches her as she yawns and spreads out her arms the fabric of her dress stretching deliciously in all the right places. He doesn’t think he’s staring until her voice pulls him out of his trance.  

“You know it’s considered rude to stare?” She says a smile pulling at her features at catching him undoubtedly checking her out.  

“I... uh... yeah... sorry” He responds sheepishly. He figures it is time for him to leave and makes a move to stand up and retrieve his jacket before heading out. Shuri accompanies him to the door where he lingers not yet ready to leave her presence. He rubs the back of his head and thanks her once again for the invitation. She lets out a slight giggle which he thinks it bizarre until her finger points up and he doesn’t have to look to know what it is. 

“So how about it Bucky? Seems like the universe really wants this to happen.” She says, and she hopes he doesn’t catch on to the uncertainty in her voice. He still has said nothing other than just stare at her so she steps closer into his bubble placing her palms onto his chest. That pulls him out of his stupor because a single hand finds her wrists and the other traces a line down her jaw. Her breathing speeds up, her chest beating a mile a minute at what’s about to come.  

Bucky swallows hard, his finger tipping Shuri’s face up, eyeing here wine stained lips, the loveliest darkest shade of maroon playing at them. Slowly he brings her face forward until their lips are barely touching when she pushes forward and their lips touch for the first time. He tastes merlot and the sweet peach taste of her lip-gloss. He groans in his chest, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, Shuri’s hands winding their way into the nape of his neck lightly stroking the sensitive skin there.  

She eventually pulls back having to catch her breath but still his grip strong on her waist. He laughs good naturedly at her form, her lips slightly parted as she runs her tongue on her bottom one, her chest heaving at the intensity of their shared kiss, braids out of their pins where he’d tagged on them. He can’t remember the last time he felt like that and he prays that it was not just a onetime thing.  His worries are cast away when Shuri pulls at his arm guiding him to her couch no doubt to proceed in their previous activities. 

* * *

 He leaves her house way later than intended with her number added to his contacts, a spring in his step and the hope of the start of something new. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always find me [here](https://malaiikka.tumblr.com/)  
> on tumblr <3


End file.
